Pozwólmy im patrzeć
by apigonantibiotics
Summary: Jest to część dalsza mojego poprzedniego fanfika lecz będąca oddzielną historią. Spokojny, aseksualny johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

John przebudził się parę minut przez godziną ósmą czując jak Sherlock delikatnie gładzi koniuszkami palców jego bliznę na ramieniu, pamiątkę po postrzale w Afganistanie. Lekarz obrócił się spokojnie w stronę detektywa i czule pocałował jego wąskie, czerwone usta, które nie dawały mu spać po nocach. Pogładził czarne, bujne loki Holmesa szczerze uśmiechając się w stronę Sherlocka.

- Jakie plany na dziś? Od tygodnia nie wyszliśmy z domu, Sherlocku, może przydałoby się to zmienić? - zapytał John z nutą nadziei w głosie patrząc się w głębokie oczy o nieokreślonym kolorze.

- Zastanawiałem się nad tym i doszedłem do wniosku, że nadeszła pora aby wybrać się do Scotland Yardu, Lestrade potrzebuje naszej pomocy - odpowiedział Sherlock po chwili namysłu.

- To Lestrade wie, że żyjesz?

- Tak, napisałem do niego, kiedy ty smacznie spałeś - rzekł detektyw po czym zamilkł na chwilę - Jesteś świadomy tego, że chrapiesz niemiłosiernie?

- Sherlock... - odpowiedział natychmiast John, a w jego głosie można było dosłyszeć poirytowanie.

- Przecież, nie mówię tego po to żeby cię zdenerwować, ciekaw byłem jedynie czy masz tego świadomość. Kocham każdą najmniejszą cząstkę, dobrze o tym wiesz.

Obaj mężczyźni jeszcze chwilę leżeli w milczeniu w łóżku wtuleni w siebie, po czym wybrali się do łazienki aby wziąć prysznic. Sherlock przełamał się i pozwolił Johnowi oglądać się nago choć John nie naciskał doskonale rozumiejąc swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a zarazem kochanka.

Szybka kąpiel zamieniła się w namiętne pocałunki pod prysznicem, co nie przeszkadzało żadnej ze stron choć odrobinę onieśmielało Johna, ponieważ Holmes stawał się z dnia na dzień w tym co raz lepszy, pomimo braku doświadczenia w tych kwestiach.

* * *

Podczas gdy starał się zdecydować, który sweter ubrać by jak najlepiej prezentować się po roku nieobecności na posterunku Sherlock przygotowywał śniadanie dla obojga. Skutkiem ukrywania się przez rok poza Londynem i z dala od Johna Holmes nauczył się gotować, a teraz pierwszy raz miał okazję do pochwalenia się swoimi umiejętnościami przed jedyną osobą, której chciał zaimponować. Jedyną przeszkodą na drodze do pysznego śniadania była prawie pusta lodówka jako, że przez ostatni tydzień obaj mężczyźni zamawiali jedzenie do domu rozkoszując się swoim towarzystwem zajadając to pizzę, to chińszczyznę prosto z pudełek we wspólnym łóżku.

W chwili gdy John wkroczył do kuchni na kuchennym stole leżały dwa talerze z apetycznie wyglądającymi jajkami po florencku oraz dwie filiżanki kawy.

- Sherlock, nie wiedziałem, że gotujesz - rzekł John wciąż zaskoczony nie wierząc własnym oczom.

- Dużo się zmieniło od zeszłego roku - odpowiedział Sherlock licząc na pozytywną reakcję ze strony Johna lecz ten tylko spochmurniał na twarzy.

Sherlock wstał z krzesła i ruszył w kierunku Johna. Detektyw objął swojego kochanka delikatnie w talii przybliżając swoje biodra do jego. Korzystając z faktu, że Sherlock jest o parę centymetrów wyższy niższy mężczyzna położył głowę na jego ramieniu i obaj stali wtuleni w siebie aż John nie przerwał ciszy wypełniającej mieszkanie.

- Proszę nie zostawiaj... - zaczął John lecz nie zdążył skończyć ponieważ Sherlock mu natychmiast przerwał

- Nigdy, nigdy cię nie zostawię. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy i tylko ty się liczysz. Wiesz o tym prawda? Oczywiście, że wiesz. Zjedzmy śniadanie zanim kawa nam ostygnie - zakomunikował Sherlock po czym zaprowadził go za rękę do kuchni.

* * *

Sherlock i John nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem jadąc do Scotland Yardu taksówką, żaden z mężczyzn nie wiedział jak się zachować poza przytulnym mieszkaniem pod 221B, jeszcze rok temu obaj żartowaliby sobie z Andersona lub kłócili się o to, kto ma kupić mleko lecz teraz nic już nie było takie same. Sherlock chciał przerwać tą irytującą ciszę lecz nie potrafił powiedzieć nic co miało by najmniejszy chociażby sens i nie brzmiało wymuszenie; zamiast używać niepotrzebnych słów delikatnie chwycił dłoń Johna leżącą na siedzeniu dzielącym obojga mężczyzn na co John zareagował ledwo zauważalnym drgnięciem ręki.

- Sherlocku, co my właściwie robimy? Kim... Jak mamy... - starał się uzyskać uzyskać na dręczące jego głowę pytania John - Ah, cholera. Kim dla siebie jesteśmy?

- Co masz na myśli? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Holmes.

- Jesteśmy parą? Przyjaciółmi? Kim do cholery?

Sherlock obrócił się w stronę Johna patrząc mu spokojnie w oczy. Wiedział dokładnie co chce powiedzieć lecz słowa nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło, zamiast tego wciąż patrzył się jak sparaliżowany na przyjaciela starając się wydedukować o czym ten drugi myśli.

- Johnie... - zaczął detektyw - Byłbym więcej niż szczęśliwy mogąc nazywać się twoim chłopakiem, lecz nie wiem czy ty tego chcesz, ani czy takie katalogowanie nie jest zbędne. Nie wystarczy to, że się kochamy?

W chwili gdy tylko skończył to zdanie w tylnim lusterku ujrzał taksówkarza przewracającego oczami z pogardą lecz Sherlock postanowił to zignorować. John nic nie odpowiedział, choć uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy mówił Sherlockowi wszystko co ten powinien wiedzieć. Taksówka zajechała pod Scotland Yard za dwadzieścia jedenasta i obaj detektywi wkroczyli na posterunek ku zdziwionym spojrzeniom paru policjantów, lecz Lestrade czekał już na nic z dwoma kubkami kawy.

- Witaj Lestrade, widzę, że nic się tu nie zmieniło, choć wasze statystyki z pewnością zmalały odkąd nie mieliście mnie pod ręką - rzekł Sherlock Holmes z nutą pogardy i samouwielbienia w głosie.

- Może zamiast się przechwalać zechciałbyś posłuchać o brutalnym morderstwie na Brendon Street? - zapytał detektyw inspektor nie czekając na odpowiedź od razu przechodząc to streszczenia miejsca zbrodni. - Ofiarą była dziewiętnastoletnia Suzanne Harris, została znaleziona w mieszkaniu przez swoją współlokatorkę o szóstej nad ranem. Powodem śmierci było wykrwawienie się spowodowane dwoma ranami kłutymi zadanymi w brzuch. Lekarz sądowy ustalił czas zgonu między godziną pierwszą, a drugą w nocy. Na miejscu zbrodni nie znaleźliśmy narzędzia, nie ma tam także żadnych śladów mordercy.

- To, że nie znaleźliście śladów nie znaczy, że ich nie ma. Zaraz się tam wybierzemy. Anderson jest na miejscu, prawda? - zapytał się Holmes dobrze znając odpowiedź na to pytanie nie łudząc się, że otrzyma negatywną odpowiedź.

- Tak, Anderson i Donovan są przydzieleni do tego morderstwa. Zobaczymy się na miejscu. - odpowiedział Lestrade kierując się w stronę wyjścia nie zadając zbędnych pytań dotyczących powrotu geniusza.

* * *

Przez całą drogę ze Scotland Yardu na miejsce zbrodni Sherlock opowiadał Johnowi zabawne historie o detektywie inspektorze Lestrade w których ten nie miał udziału ponieważ były to jeszcze za czasów początkowych spraw słynnego Sherlocka Holmesa. Obaj mężczyźni czuli się teraz o wiele pewniej własnych relacji gdy omówili parę spraw choć nadal musieli się nauczyć o sobie dużo więcej, lecz mieli czas. Mieli dla siebie całą wieczność.

Dla Johna cały ostatni tydzień wydawał się jak wyrwany z marzeń, jego najlepszy przyjaciel powrócił i odwzajemniał jego uczucia, a na dodatek znów mógł brać czynny udział w zwalczaniu przestępstw dzięki czemu nie miał problemów z bólem nogi, okropną pozostałością po służbie wojskowej.

Taksówka zajechała na miejsce parę minut po radiowozie Lestardea, miejsce było już oznaczone taśmą policyjną, a przed wejściem czekała na nich Donovan wciąż nierozumiejąca dlaczego John zaprzyjaźnił się z Holmesem.

- Świrus i jego pomagier, nareszcie! - zawołała w ich stronę najbardziej nie miłym tonem na jaki było ją stać.

- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Sally - odpowiedział po chwili John gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego iż Sherlock nie ma zamiaru zaszczycić jej odpowiedzią nie chcąc się zniżać do jej poziomu.

* * *

Słynnemu detektywowi rozwiązanie zagadki zajęło niecałe pięć minut, pobieżnie wytłumaczył detektywowi inspektorowi co się wydarzyło oczywiście nie skąpiąc wrednych uwag w stronę Andersona po czym chwycił niezgrabnie dłoń Johna pociągając go za sobą w kierunku wyjścia. Nigdy wcześniej nie chciał tak bardzo opuścić miejsca zbrodni lecz nie miało to nic wspólnego z pracą, najzwyczajniej chciał spędzić czas sam na sam z Johnem.

Lestrade wyszedł zaraz za nimi lecz para konsultujących detektywów wciąż znajdowała się parę metrów z przodu.

- Zechciałbyś zrobić coś szalonego? - szepnął Sherlock w stronę doktora podczas gdy jego długie, zgrabne palce skrzypka chwytały dłoń Johna.

- O tak! - ledwo zdążył odpowiedzieć John ponieważ usta Sherlocka już niemiłosiernie zbliżały się do jego ust. W chwili gdy wąskie, czerwone wargi detektywa przyległy do ust Johna jego mózg oszalał. Zamarzł w miejscu na ułamki sekundy, które dla niego wydawały się wiecznością. Delikatnie przygryzł wargę Sherlocka, pamiętał, że dokładnie to samo zrobił podczas swojego pierwszego pocałunku, lecz tamten był niczym w porównaniu do tego co John teraz przechodził. Nie potrafił zapanować nad swoim ciałem, jego dłonie mimo jego woli powędrowały do długich, ciemnych loków jego przyjaciela, kochanka, chłopaka. Zanim jego dłonie zdążyły dotknąć włosów Sherlocka w ustach poczuł jego ciepły język powolnie eksplorujący jego jamę ustną na wskutek czego Johna przeszły dreszcze.

Dłonie detektywa spokojnie wylądowały na biodrach Johna, czuł na sobie przeszywające spojrzenie trójki jego znajomych ze Scotland Yardu: Lestradea, Donovan oraz Andersona lecz nie przejmował się tym, możliwe, że nawet czuł się dumny z faktu iż wciąż potrafił ich zadziwić. Ich pocałunek był jednocześnie sposobem na namieszanie im w głowach, lecz co ważniejsze miał na celu dać Johnowi do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru nigdzie odchodzić ani kryć się ze swoimi uczuciami.

Pocałunek trwał zaledwie kilkanaście sekund lecz wywołał w pracownikach Yardu sporo zamieszania. Jako, że to właśnie Sherlock wyszedł z inicjatywą tego niespodziewanego wydarzenia także on go zakończył po czym promiennie się uśmiechnął w stronę Johna chwytając go za dłoń.

- Dowidzenia Lestrade! - rzucił na pożegnanie aby dać do zrozumienia iż bardzo dobrze wie, że byli obserwowani. Sherlock bardzo lubił pogrywać z inspektorem, było to jedno z jego ulubionych zajęć, a już na pewno znajdowało się w pierwszej dwudziestce.

Obaj mężczyźni skręcili w lewo kierując się w stronę Baker Street, pogoda idealnie nadawała się na spacer.

- Pozwólmy im patrzeć John, będzie zabawnie - powiedział po chwili Sherlock po czym obaj nie odzywali się przez resztę drogi do domu.


	2. Chapter 2

Zegarek na szafce nocnej w sypialni Sherlocka wskazywał 8:27 w chwili gdy John otworzył oczy. Rozłożył się wygodniej, przewrócił na drugi bok po czym nakrył się kołdrą, zaledwie po paru sekundach doszło do niego, że coś jest nie tak. Przetarł oczy i zauważył iż leży w sherlockowskim łóżku lecz samego detektywa nie ma obok niego. Pospiesznie wstał z łóżka z przerażeniem w oczach, ledwie stanął na nogi a w głowie mu się zakręciło lecz nie zwrócił na to uwagi po czym wybiegł z pokoju.

Johna ogarnęła panika, od momentu kiedy Sherlock powrócił do jego życia bał się stracić go z oczu nawet na sekundę przekonany, że jeśli tylko oderwie od niego wzrok on zniknie. Doktor sprawdził po kolei salon, kuchnię i łazienkę lecz nigdzie nie było nawet śladu Holmesa. Jego płaszcza także nie było. John szybko chwycił telefon do ręki i napisał do Sherlocka.

_- Gdzie jesteś? _

Wcisnął agresywnie "wyślij" lecz nie przestawał się wpatrywać w ekran aż do momentu kiedy pojawiło się powiadomienie o nowej wiadomości.

_- Na Essex Road, staram się rozwiązać sprawę Lestradea. Zabrałbym cię ze sobą lecz nie chciałem cię budzić tak wcześnie rano. Wszystko w porządku? SH_

_- Tak wszystko w porządku. Wracaj prędko. Martwiłem się._

W tej samej chwili gdy John wystukał na klawiaturze odpowiedź wiedział, że jest to nie prawda. Nie chciał okłamywać Sherlocka lecz przecież nie powie mu, że prawie dostał zawału gdy zauważył, że znajduje się w łóżku sam. Nie mógł powiedzieć mu iż był przekonany, że jego przyjaciel odszedł po raz kolejny lecz tym razem nie wróci. Muszą o tym porozmawiać, koniecznie, lecz John nie chciał rozpoczynać tej rozmowy.

- _Będę niedługo, jak wrócę to Ci to wynagrodzę_ - wyświetliło się na ekranie telefonu Johna. Doktor nie potrafił się domyślić co detektyw miał na myśli pisząc "wynagrodzę". Biorąc pod uwagę, że nadawcą smsa był Sherlock mogło to oznaczać cokolwiek Johnowi jednak kojarzyło się to tylko na jeden sposób. Jeśli Watson używał sformułowania "wynagrodzę Ci to " mówił to do swoich dziewczyn, a miał na myśli nic innego tylko seks lecz z Sherlockiem sprawa była o wiele trudniejsza.

John wciąż rozmyślał o treści ostatniego smsa pijąc kawę, a także piętnaście minut później biorąc mydląc włosy pod prysznicem lecz za nic w świecie nie potrafił zrozumieć co Sherlock miał na myśli.

* * *

Niecałą godzinę po ostatniej wiadomości Sherlock wrócił do mieszkania, jak zwykle wystrojony w swój płaszcz oraz ulubiony niebieski szalik. John leżał na sofie i oglądał jakiś nieciekawy program o kangurach na Discovery w chwili gdy detektyw wkroczył do salonu.

- Kłócenie się z idiotami ze Scotland Yardu jest okropnie męczące. Dałbyś wiarę, że uważali iż mordercą była sąsiadka ofiary? Przecież to oczywiste, że ona nie mogła w tym czasie popełnić zbrodni, a poza tym przestępcą był wysoki, tęgi, leworęczny mężczyzna - rzucił Holmes na powitanie siadając obok przyjaciela.

- Brakowało mi ciebie tam - zagadnął jeszcze raz jako, że John nie odpowiadał.

- Mi ciebie też Sherlocku - odparł niechętnie ponieważ wciąż był zdenerwowany na Holmesa.

- Nie możesz tak więcej robić. Nie możesz wychodzić sobie samemu rano i zostawiać mnie w łóżku - przemówił po chwili milczenia John przełamując się starając się aby jego głos zabrzmiał pewnie.

Sherlock nachylił się spokojnie nad Johnem i pocałował go prosto w usta uznając to za dobrą odpowiedź. John był początkowo niechętny lecz później odwzajemnił pocałunek. Był to pierwszy raz kiedy to zrobili od pamiętnego przedstawienia urządzonego na oczach pracowników Scotland Yardu.

Po paru chwilach detektyw leżał już całym ciałem na Watsonie delikatnie muskając koniuszkami palców po jego szyi przez do John drgał delikatnie. Długie, szczupłe nogi Holmesa oplatały nogi doktora, sofa była o wiele za mała na ich dwójkę lecz żadnemu z mężczyzn zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać, obaj byli zajęci sobą na wzajem. Pocałunki przerywali tylko po to aby nabrać oddechu po czym zatapiali się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. W przeciągu paru minut dwaj spokojni, ustatkowani mężczyźni przemienili się w młodych nastolatków odkrywających siebie nawzajem. John mógł się jedynie domyślać czy Sherlock miał kogoś przed nim ponieważ Sherlock nigdy nie miał ochoty na takie rozmowy lecz zdaniem Watsona był on jego pierwszym lecz nie przeszkadzało mu to ani trochę. Martwił się jedynie czy Holmes nie ma mu za złe jego niezliczonych przygód z kobietami lecz prędko odrzucił tą myśl z głowy nie chcąc aby ona rujnowała całą chwilę.

Włosy Holmesa pachniały cudownie, a zapach ten roznosił się w powietrzu jeszcze bardziej z każdym muśnięciem dłoni Johna po tych pięknych, ciemnych lokach. Gdy tylko usta Sherlocka dotykały jego ust John zapominał o całym świecie, liczył się on i tylko on. Z każdą chwilą ich pocałunki stawały się coraz namiętniejsze, coraz bardziej agresywne. Sherlock spokojnie wsuwał swoją chłodną, anemicznie bladą dłoń pod sweter Johna wciąż nie przestając obsypywać przyjaciela pocałunkami mrucząc przy tym spokojnie. John uznawał te dźwięki za okropnie pociągające choć sam starał się z całych sił panować nad sobą wypuszczając spokojnie powietrze pomiędzy zębami. Może i mógł panować nad tym co wydobywało się z jego ust, lecz nie miał żadnej kontroli na tym co działo się w jego spodniach, a te stawały się coraz bardziej obcisłe.

Wargi Sherlocka spokojnie całowały każdy fragment szyi Johna gdy ten leżał nieruchomo jedynie oddychając głośno po czym zniżały się w kierunku jego klatki piersiowej. Gdy usta Sherlocka zbliżały się niemiłosiernie do podbrzusza Johna tej juz wiedział, że nie wytrzyma ani chwili dłużej lecz także nie miał sił aby zatrzymać Holmesa.

Detektyw znany ze swoich umiejętności obserwacji i dedukcji dobrze wiedział, że nadeszła pora na chwilę przerwy pomimo tego iż John nie odezwał się ani słowem. Oderwał swoje usta od bijącej gorącem skóry Johna i spojrzał na niego przeszywając doktora spojrzeniem.

- Całkiem zapomniałem, że miałem ci powiedzieć iż idziemy dzisiaj razem na kolację - powiedział tonem, który miał sugerować, że dopiero teraz o tym sobie przypomniał choć tylko o tym potrafił myśleć od paru godzin. Byłby to pierwszy raz kiedy pójdą razem w publiczne miejsce i chciał aby ten wieczór był dla Johna wyjątkowy. Był mu to winien. - Obiecałem przecież, że Ci wynagrodzę poranne zamartwianie się.

Po kilku głębokich oddechach do Johna dotarło co powiedział Sherlock. Nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia, w życiu nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że Sherlock mógłby go zaprosić na kolację. Ostatni raz kiedy był na kolacji było to z Jeanette przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia, dobrze pamiętał tą randkę, ponieważ było to parę dni przed ich rozstaniem za którym po części stał Sherlock. Czyli to oznacza, że oni idą na _randkę_?

- Sherlocku... masz na myśli randkę? - zapytał się John chcąc się dowiedzieć co tak właściwie miał na myśli Sherlock.

- Czy zawsze musisz wszystko tak szufladkować? Tak, miałem na myśli randkę jak już mamy nazywać rzeczy po imieniu - odpowiedział z nutą irytacji w głosie po czym położył głowę na klatce piersiowej Johna słuchając systematycznego bicia serca przyjaciela. Słowo chłopak brzmiało według niego co najmniej dziwnie, a kochanek kojarzyło mu się tylko wyłącznie z seksem. John był najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu, osobą której nie potrafił określić jednym słowem. Był_ jego_ Johnem.

* * *

W pokoju Sherlocka paliło się światło, a sam Sherlock stał przed lustrem zapinając swoją ulubioną fioletową koszulę odrobinę przyciasną przez co guziki wyglądały tak jakby miały zaraz się zerwać. Założył na siebie swój ulubiony czarny garnitur zostawiając ostatnie dwa guziki koszuli odpięte. Kilkanaście razy Holmes poprawiał swoje niesforne loki starając się prezentować jak najlepiej. Nigdy nie przejmował się wyglądem, na ubranie zwracał uwagę tylko i wyłącznie wtedy gdy miało mu to pomóc w rozwiązaniu jakiejś zagadki. Dzisiejszy wieczór stanowił wyjątek, wychodził razem z Johnem i chciał wyglądać najlepiej jak tylko się da.

John w tym samym czasie przeczesywał swoją szafę w poszukiwaniu czegoś co może ubrać na dzisiejszy wieczór. Większość jego szafy zajmowały swetry o przeróżnych wzorach i kolorach, a nie było to coś co chciał ubrać na dzisiejszy wieczór. W końcu udało mu się znaleźć starą koszulę w karmazynowym kolorze, której nie nosił od prawie dwóch lat, założył ją pospiesznie na siebie. Przeklinał się w duchu za to, że nie posiada niczego co mógłby ubrać na taką okazję. _Sherlock zawsze nienagannie ubrany zapewne będzie miał na sobie garnitur, a ja ubieram jedyną normalną koszulę, którą w dodatku kupiłem na wyprzedaży!_

Doktor wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do myśli iż on i Sherlock są parą, w końcu zaprzeczanie takim pogłoskom było jednym z zajęć Johna przed udawanym samobójstwem. Ile razy musiał się tłumaczyć przed dziewczynami czy ludźmi poznanymi podczas spraw w których pomagał Holmesowi choć ten sam sobie dawał radę. Nawet pierwszego dnia na Baker Street Pani Hudson wzięła ich za parę. Teraz cały świat zawalił się Johnowi na głowę, sam nie wiedział co ma myśleć lecz za radą Sherlocka starał się tego nie roztrząsać ani nie katalogować.

Taksówką dotarli na miejsce, a Holmes bacznie obserwował twarz Johna w oczekiwaniu na reakcję. Nie był pewien czy wybrał dobre miejsce, nie znał się ani trochę na romantycznych restauracjach. Maggie Jones's znalazł w internecie i wydawało mu się, że trafił w gusta Johna lecz nie był tego pewien.

* * *

Kolacja była udana w stu procentach, John zamówił rissotto, Sherlock natomiast dziwne danie, którego nazwy lekarz nie potrafił wypowiedzieć. Obaj mężczyźni czuli się w swoim towarzystwie wspaniale, żartując co jakiś czas popijając białe wino.

John jeszcze nigdy nie był na tak udanej randce, nie było żadnego napięcia czy stresu, nie musiał zabawiać swojego partnera płytkimi dowcipami, nie było także potrzeby na wyszukiwanie wymyślnych tematów do rozmów. Wszystko było idealne, zbyt idealne jak na gust Johna jako nie uważał się za dobrego w randkowaniu czy chociażby utrzymywaniu związków.

- Właściwie to od kiedy pijesz alkohol Sherlocku? Wiedziałem, że palisz, a właściwie to rzucasz palenie lecz nigdy nie widziałem cię pijącego - zagadnął Sherlocka John

- Dziś jest pierwszy raz, nie jestem zwolennikiem alkoholu w przeciwieństwie do Mycrofta.

- Mycroft... on wie, że nie jesteś martwy?

- Tak, byłem u niego parę dni temu. Nie był zbytnio zaskoczony tym faktem, ale wydaje mi się, że nie jest to dobry temat do rozmowy. Wolałbym raczej się dowiedzieć co masz zamiar teraz robić - zmienił temat Sherlock, ponieważ nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o swoim sfingowanym samobójstwie.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Ostatni raz gdy mieszkaliśmy razem pracowałeś w przychodni lecz wiem też, że się zwolniłeś parę dni po mojej śmierci. Masz zamiar tam wrócić?

- Nie wiem Sherlocku, naprawdę nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedział John. To było dobre pytanie, nie pracował od roku, za mieszkanie płacił Mycroft, a John utrzymywał się z tego co pozostawił po sobie Sherlock. Powinien znaleźć pracę już dawno temu lecz nie potrafił się do tego zmusić.

- Tak się składa, że sporo o tym myślałem i doszedłem do wniosku, że Londyn jest dużym miastem i z pewnością przyda mu się dwóch konsultujących detektywów - powiedział Holmes, a w chwili gdy skończył zdanie na twarzy Johna pojawił się uśmiech. Sherlock uznał to za dobry znak, a także za pozytywne rozpatrzenie jego propozycji.

* * *

Klienci przybywali do restauracji, rozkoszowali się pysznymi daniami i opuszczali małą restaurację znajdującą się przy Old Court Place podczas gdy John i Sherlock spędzili tam parę godzin popijając wino wybrane przez detektywa, rozmawiając o ich młodości, pracy oraz oczywiście o ich wspólnej przyszłości. W znacznym stopniu była to zasługa wypitego wina, lecz Sherlock także się zmienił. W przeciągu ostatniego roku stał się bardziej ludzki, a John nie wiedział komu lub czemu ma za to dziękować. Wciąż był on kierującym się logiką i gardzącym uczuciami detektywem lecz jego piorytety się zmieniły, praca i rozwiązywanie zagadek nie było teraz najważniejszą rzeczą w jego życiu. Najważniejszy był John i tylko on się liczył.

Na dworze się już ściemniało gdy John i Sherlock wracali spacerem na Baker Street, taksówką zajęłoby im to niecałe dwadzieścia minut lecz teraz gdy obaj spokojnym krokiem kierowali się w stronę mieszkania ich podróż trwała prawie godzinę. Po drodze wstąpili także do małego sklepiku po kolejną butelkę wina na którą uparł się Holmes. Obaj szli nierównym krokiem, kołysząc się od lewej strony krawężnika do prawej i z powrotem trzymając się pod ręce. Wieczory w Londynie były cudowne, w szczególności w taką pogodę i para detektywów rozkoszowała się spokojem i ciszą o którą nie łatwo w tak dużym mieście.

Obaj mężczyźni starali się jak najciszej wejść pod 221B nie budząc pani Hudson lecz nogi Sherlocka odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa.

- Panuj nad kończynami Sherlock, to tylko parę schodów! - starał się jak najciszej wyszeptać John lecz sam nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu. Długie nogi Sherlocka nad którymi ich właściciel nie potrafił zapanować potykały się co rusz o stopnie schodów. Alkohol najwidoczniej nie służył słynnemu detektywowi.

- Idę John, idę, nie poganiaj mnie - syknął Sherlock denerwując się sam na siebie. Po chwili udało mu się dotrzeć na szczyt schodów, zrzucił z siebie płaszcz i zawiesił na wieszaku kierując się prosto do kuchni. Wyciągnął dwa kubki z szafki hałasując przy tym niemiłosiernie. John już zdążył się rozsiąść wygodnie na kanapie.

-Do dyspozycji mamy jednie kubki i próbówki. Doszedłem do wniosku, że z kubków będzie wygodniej - powiedział Holmes nalewając wina starając się nie rozlać do dookoła na co John tylko parsknął śmiechem.

Sherlock zasiał obok Johna ze szklanką w ręce i oparł głowę na klatce piersiowej Johna. Cisza w mieszkaniu była przeszywająca lecz żaden z mężczyzn nie czuł potrzeby na więcej rozmów. Po kilku minutach John puścił cicho starą płytę Beatlesów którą nabył będąc jeszcze młodym. Dźwięk rozpływał się po mieszkaniu gdy John delikatnie przesuwał palcami po włosach Holmesa co jakiś czas popijając wino z kubka na którym znajdowała się flaga Wielkiej Brytanii.

John i Sherlock opróżnili całą butelkę parę minut przed drugą w nocy.

- Chodź do łóżka Sherlocku, muszę się wyspać jeśli mam jutro być użyteczny jako detektyw - odezwał się John jako pierwszy powoli wstając na nogi. Był on przyzwyczajony do alkoholu w przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka. Sherlock zachwiał się niepewnie stając na nogach.

- Chyba... nie powinienem tyle pić - wymamrotał próbując utrzymać pionową pozycję.

Lekarz chwycił przyjaciela pod rękę i zaprowadził go do jego sypialni. Właściwie była to już ich wspólna sypialnia, noce spędzali we wspólnym łóżku, pokój Johna był używany teraz jedynie do składowania jego ubrań.

Sherlock usiadł na łóżku pozwalając Johnowi na rozpięcie jego koszuli. Materiał delikatnie osunął się z jego ramion i John rzucił koszulę na podłogę, to samo zrobił ze spodniami detektywa gdy udało mu się już odpiąć guzik. Podczas gdy John się rozbierał Holmes już rozłożył się wygodnie na łóżku zajmując dwie trzecie jego powierzchni.

- Znajdzie się też miejsce dla mnie czy mam pójść spać do siebie? - zapytał się John w duchu licząc na tą pierwszą opcję.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć Sherlock przesunął się na swoją połowę łóżka robiąc miejsce dla John. Po chwili gdy Watson już leżał na łóżku detektyw spokojnie położył swoją dłoń na klatce przyjaciela. Nie była ona tak blada jak jego własna lecz równie chłodna. Leżeli chwilę w milczeniu rozkoszując się własnym towarzystwem.

- Kocham Cię - szepnął Sherlock do ucha Johnowi delikatnie wsuwając swoją dłoń pod gumkę od jego bielizny.


End file.
